Long Time Coming
by AmeliaDoloreFan21
Summary: Marie left the mansion five years ago after Logan shattered her heart. She comes back, bringing something of Logan's back with her. But what's this? Who's the guy?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I thought I'd try an XMEN fanfic! Hope you like it! And I'm trying to get back to the other threads. I'm soooo blacked out on them.

Marie pulled the truck to a stop just beyond the gates. Her white knuckled hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. She was staring at the dash but forced herself to look up at the building she hadn't seen for almost six years. After she'd gotten the cure, Bobby had left her for Kitty. She could handle that, because she had never loved Bobby. Her heart was always set on Logan. He, however, was still getting over what he'd done to Jean. What he'd HAD to do. Her eyes closed as she remembered that fateful night. The entire reason that she'd left.

In an attempt to comfort him, the unthinkable happened. They spent the night in each other's arms. And Marie could forget when he'd called her Jean's name. But the next morning, her heart shattered into a million jagged pieces. He told her that it was a mistake, which never should have happened. He told her that he never planned on sleeping with her. That he'd never see her that way. So, while he was training, she ran, never looking back. Until now that is. Apparently the cure wasn't permanent and her powers had come back. And on top of that, she'd gotten pregnant and had Logan's son.

She decided never to tell him, that he wouldn't want the child they created. She was living in Canada with her son, James, when she met Steven. He was a mutant, and he had the shocking ability to withstand her deadly touch. They had been together four years now. He, however, wasn't in the truck with her and their belongings. He was bringing James on the bike, wanting to show him the country. She didn't mind. It would give her a chance to get the rooms ready. She'd called Storm ahead of time, in tears, asking her if she could come home.

The suburb that they'd lived in didn't want mutants living around their children, so Marie, Steven and James, were coming to live at the mansion. She sighed and brushed her now blonde locks from her face. Better go ahead and get this over with. She pulled the truck up into the driveway, seeing Storm standing on the porch, waiting for her. Marie smiled and got out of the car, hugging the darker woman. "Rogue, it's been so long-" she started, stopping when Marie shook her head. "Marie. I'm not Rogue anymore and I never will be again." She stated, causing Storm to nod. "Alright, Marie. Let's get you settled, shall we?" She asked, Warren and Hank coming out to gather the bags.

Storm led her inside the mansion and Marie had to laugh. "Nothing has changed. Everything is still the same as it was before I left." She stated, looking around. Storm shook her head and smiled. "Oh I think you'll find that some things are very different." She stated, causing Marie to look at her with confusion in her eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked. Storm shook her head again. "You'll see. Now let's get you to your room." She replied, leading Marie down the hallway. She opened the door to her old room and Marie blinked. "Wow, so many memories." She whispered, looking around the room. Strom leaned against the door panel and looked at her. "So when are Steven and James coming?" She asked. Marie stood at the window, looking out. "They'll be here at the beginning of next week. Steven wanted to show James the countryside." She replied.

Storm nodded and looked around and smiled. "I always knew you'd come back, Marie." Came a low, smooth voice. Marie turned to see a man she'd never seen before. "How did you-?" She stopped, her eyes widening as she heard the voice in her head. "P-Professor Xavier?" she gasped, causing the man to smile. "Yes, my dear." He replied. Marie blinked, staring at him. "But how?" She asked. He smiled again and looked at her. "The wonders of the mind, my dear." Was all he said. Marie smiled and ran towards him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so glad you're back." She whispered, tears in her eyes. Xavier was shocked for a moment before he hugged her back. "The same can be said for you, Marie." He whispered before letting her go. He scoffed and wiped her tears away. "No crying for me, young Marie." He stated softly, causing her to nod. "James will finally get to meet his grandfather." She said, causing Xavier to blink. "Oh, Marie……." He paused, not knowing what to say.

Marie smiled and nodded. "You've always been like a father to me, so in my eyes, you are his grandfather." She stated. Xavier didn't know what to say so he just stayed quiet. "Marie, you know that Logan is here, don't you?" he asked. She sighed and shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it." She lied, knowing that Xavier would know. He sighed. "He hasn't left since you left. He kept asking me to use Cerebro to find you." He admitted. She froze, blinking at him. "You didn't, did you?" she asked. He shook his head. "No. I told him that if you wanted to be found, you wouldn't have left." Marie nodded. "Good." She stated. Storm stepped up, a frown on her face. "You DO plan on telling him about James, don't you?" She asked.

Marie was quiet for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I don't." She replied simply. Storm gasped but the Professor stayed quiet. "How could you not tell Logan about his son?" She asked. Marie sighed and sat on the empty bed. "I know what this would mean to Logan. He'd get freaked out and run out on us again. I will NOT have James hurt the same way I was. As his mother, I'm protecting him of that." She replied. Storm blinked. "But, James knows that his father is alive, right?" She asked. Marie shrugged. "I guess you could say that. He thinks that Steven is his father." She replied. Storm stared at her, shock in her eyes. "What?"

Marie shook her head. "Not like that. He knows that he has a birth father, but he calls Steven daddy. And why shouldn't he? Steven has been there his entire life." She stated. Storm shook her head. "Logan would have been too!" She argued. Marie gave her a look. "We both know that isn't true, Storm. Logan isn't the type to be a father. He leaves too much. I'm actually surprised that he was even looking for me." She said. Storm looked at her, confusion in her eyes. "Why do you say that?" She asked. Marie sighed again. "Because Logan made it very clear to me that he didn't want any type of relationship with me. I could see that he was disgusted with himself, and it broke my heart. So I left."

Hank and Warren chose this moment to bring in most of Marie's belongings. "Thanks guys. I think I want to start decorating now." She replied. The others knew it was a hint to leave. Warren and Hank went back out to the truck and got the rest of their things. Marie was happy. She had her old room back and the room next to hers was reserved for her son. She, Steven and James could live happy here. All she had to do was figure out what to do about Logan. Pushing that from her mind, she began to unpack. Soon after, Warren and Hank had all the belongings out of the truck and Hank parked the truck in the garage. When he got out, he saw Logan out working on his bike. "Who's truck?" he asked gruffly. Hank coughed and looked down. "Marie's." He stated before rushing out.

Logan stared after him, dumbstruck. Marie was back? He dropped his tools and rushed into the house, following her scent. It had changed over the years but he knew it was her. He stopped at her open door and saw the blond unpacking clothes onto a large bed. What a minute, blond? "M-Marie?" he chocked, eyes going wide when she turned around. "Hello, Logan."

(tell me what you think?)


	2. A HUGE Mistake

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!

Where we left off:

"_M-Marie?" he chocked, eyes going wide when she turned around. "Hello, Logan."_

Logan stared at the blond beauty before him. She was here, she was back! He blinked, unsure of what to say. Marie smiled softly and looked at the floor. "Cat got your tongue?" she asked, softly, her eyes moving back to his. He stepped towards her, a smile splitting his face. That smile faded however, when she backed away from him. "Marie?" He asked. She shook her head. "No, Logan. We can't be like we were. Not after what happened." She stated firmly, causing him to jerk back, as if slapped. "But I thought……." He paused, seeing her angry face.

"You thought what? That I'd just come running back to you? After what you said to me? Or did you forget?" She asked, sarcastically, turning back to the clothes. Logan stood there, at a complete loss for words. "I was upset about Jean. I didn't mean what I said. Darlin'-" He was cut off when she turned, her eyes in slits. "Don't you DARE call me that! And I know you were upset about Jean, but you didn't have to say those things. Not to ME!" she exclaimed, tears filling her eyes. "How could you do that to me Logan? I've been here for you since I was seventeen! I saved your life, and you saved mine! I LOVED you!" She yelled.

Logan just stood there, agony in his eyes. "I know! I KNOW! I was stupid! Caught up in something that never would have worked." He stepped towards her and grabbed her shoulders. "Marie, when I held you that night, felt you in my arms. I felt………." He stopped, trying to find the right words. She shook her head, trying to build a barrier around her heart. _'Don't!'_ Her mind screamed. Logan looked down at her, holding her chin. "I felt complete. I felt _home._" He whispered, before bring his lips to hers. She felt a shock and a stab in her heart as his lips touched hers.

She was thankful that she'd learned to control her ability or else Logan would have been dead. She felt her mind urging her to break the kiss, but her body wouldn't let her. She whimpered and kissed him back, running her fingers through his hair. He felt this and growled, pulling her closer. He backed them up until they hit the wall and he thread his hands through her hair. He used a leg to spread hers and he lifted until his thigh hit her center. Heat sparked through her and she moaned, tearing her mouth away from his. He moved down, ravaging her neck with kisses, moving toward her breasts.

Her mind turned back on and she gasped, her eyes opening wide. "Logan." She stated. He didn't listen; he thought she was in the throes of passion. She bit her lip and turned on her skin. Logan froze as the veins in his body began to expand. Marie lifted her hands and shoved him off, breathing heavily. Logan stared up at her from the floor. "What the hell, Marie?" he asked, getting up, anger in his eyes. She glared at him. "Get out." She stated firmly. He blinked. "What?" He asked. She scowled and shook her head. "GET OUT!" she screamed.

Hank walked by and frowned, looking in the room. "Problem?" he asked. Marie looked at him before shaking her head. "No, Logan was just leaving." She stated, going back to the clothes. Logan growled. "Marie." He stated, watching her back. She swallowed, ignoring him. _'Snickt'_ She heard his claws come out and sighed. "Just leave, Logan." She whispered. After a minute, she heard his feet storming out. Hank came up and looked at her. "Are you alright?" He asked. She looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I'd really just like to be alone." She replied. He nodded and walked out, closing the door behind him.

She closed her eyes and fell to her knees, still feeling the heat from his mouth and the ache his leg had caused. She brought a shaky hand to her mouth and stood, moving towards the bathroom. She needed a shower. She stripped of her clothes and turned the water on. As soon as she got it the right temperature, she stepped under the heated spray. She let the water run over her head and sighed as it cascaded all over her body.

Her mind flashed to the feelings that Logan had just created. She bit her lips as her nipples pebbled and her center pulsed. She ran her fingers over her skin, flicking her nipples. She moaned and her eyes closed, imagining that it was Logan's fingers. She knew she shouldn't be doing this, she was with Steven, but she couldn't help it. His scent, his muscles, even his voice! Everything about him turned her on. Her hand moved down and stopped between her legs. She teased herself by running her finger down the slit before pushing it in. She added pressure to her button and gasped, her eyes flying open.

Just then, her door banged open. She gasped and pulled her shower curtain aside to see Logan, staring at her and breathing harshly. She swallowed as she saw him inhale and run his dark eyes over her body. "Logan……." She started, knowing that look in his eyes. He just shook his head and shut the door behind him. She heard the click of the lock and swallowed again. This was bad. This was very bad. "Logan……" She started again. But he just took his boots off and stepped into the shower, fully clothed.

"I won't let you talk me out of this, Marie. I've had five years of wanting you. Five years of dreaming of being inside you." He stated gruffly before kissing her again. Her brain clouded and she felt the cold shower wall at her back. He lifted her by her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist. He didn't seem to care that his clothes were getting wet. He reached between them and thrust his fingers into her tight, wet sheath. She let out a cry, her eyes opening wide. He looked at her and smiled, thrusting inside of her harder. She gasped and let out a moan, her fingers clutching his shoulders.

"Yeah, that's it, Marie. That's exactly how you like it, isn't it?" He asked, pausing. She whimpered and looked at him. He nodded again and thrust his fingers in again. She shuddered and bit her lip as he slid his thumb over her clit, applying just enough pressure to cause her to come undone. She came forcefully, crying out his name. While his hips held her up, he removed his soggy shirt and reached between them to unbutton his jeans. She saw him do this and gave a shocked gasp. "Again." He growled, pushing the jeans down his legs.

She gasped again when she felt the length of him rubbing against her and in one hard thrust, he entered her. She gave a helpless moan as her eyes rolled up into the back of her head. He brought her head down and kissed her as he thrusted into her, setting a fast pace.

She moaned into his mouth and moved against him. He hissed and looked at her. "Jesus, so tight!" He growled, already feeling close. They rode the pace he set and soon they hit the pinnacle together, calling each other's names as they came. As she reached the ground, guilt pooled in her gut. He set her down and kicked his pants off. She turned off the water and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself. He grabbed one and wrapped it around his waist. "I'm going to get changed, and then we can talk." He stated, walking out. Marie didn't say a word; she just stared at his clothes. WHAT had she just DONE?

(Here's another for you. Sorry the sex scene sucked. Still not quite good at it )


End file.
